It's a Wild World
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Songfic com a música Wild World, época pré faculdade. Wincest.


Sem muito o que falar aqui. Essa fic surgiu enquanto eu revia uma cena de skins, e achei essa música tudo a ver quando o Sam foi pra faculdade :D

Sem beta, todos os erros meus. Enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

Now that I've lost everything to you

**You say you wanna start something new  
**

**And it's breakin' my heart, you're leavin'  
**

**Baby, I'm greavin'**

Sam sempre foi um garoto inteligente. Tirava as melhores notas da turma, sempre recebia muitos elogios de professores, era sempre o 1º da classe. Era muito atraente também, mas sem jeito com garotas, o que o fez ter poucas namoradas em sua vida, mas as que teve, eram especiais. Até o dia em que passou a olhar de uma maneira diferente para os homens. Para um em especial, seu próprio irmão, Dean Winchester. Como qualquer pessoa, achou que estava louco, se achava a aberração das aberrações por sequer pensar em tocar no irmão de uma maneira diferente. Mas era incontrolável, e quando deu por si, já estava completamente apaixonado pela única pessoa no mundo pela qual não podia se apaixonar.

Jurou para si mesmo guardar segredo, e nunca deixar Dean nem desconfiar dos seus desejos secretos. Cada toque, cada olhar, era calculado para Dean não saber de nada. Até quando descobriu que era recíproco.

**But if you wanna leave, take good care  
**

**I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear  
**

**But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there**

_**Flashback on**_

_Estavam sentados no sofá da sala, assistindo pela milésima vez um filme qualquer de terror. Apareceu de repente um cena de sexo, e o clima ficou tenso. Sam queria mais do que tudo tocar seu irmão naquele momento, mas não podia do jeito que queria. Quando apareceu uma cena de terror, fingiu que estava com medo e colocou a mão na coxa de Dean. Este apenas olhou para Sam, e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, num sinal de apoio. Sam estava vermelho, mas não tiraria a mão dali por nada no mundo, afinal esperava por um toque durante anos._

_De repente, um grito aterrorizante encheu a sala, e Sam apertou a mão na perna do irmão. Dean gemeu inconscientemente, baixinho, o que não passou despercebido pelo mais novo. Ao ouvir o gemido, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, sendo notado por Dean também. Se olharam, e Dean acariciou a mão de Sam embaixo da sua de leve, chegando mais perto, até suas respirações se encontrassem. Dean lançou um olhar como se pedisse permissão, mas Sam foi mais rápido e acabou com o espaço entre eles. Dean colocou a mão na nuca de Sam e aprofundou o beijo, enroscando sua língua na de Sammy. Deitou por cima dele e começou a acariciar seu peito por cima da blusa, descendo a mão e passeando pela barriga de Sam, até chegar no volume em suas calças. Apertou de leve e Sam arfou, o que fez uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo indo direto para o seu baixo ventre. Apertou um pouco mais forte._

_- Dean... – Sam gemeu baixo. Isso só fez a ereção do mais velho aumentar em suas calças._

_As mãos de Sam, paradas até agora, ganharam vida e começaram a passear pelas costas do mais velho, descendo até chegar no volume macio, apertando ele pra baixo e ao mesmo tempo impulsionando o quadril para cima, pressionando sua ereção na do irmão._

_- Sam! – Dean gritou se contorcendo de prazer._

_O mais velho colocou a mão entre os quadris e massageou o volume do mais novo, lentamente. Sam gemeu e empurrou seus quadris na mão de Dean. Gemiam descontroladamente, até que ouviram um barulho vindo da porta. Na mesma hora Dean se sentou no sofá e colocou uma almofada no colo pra disfarçar volume marcando suas calças, enquanto Sam correu para o banheiro e se trancou lá._

_- Hey garoto, cadê seu irmão? – Disse John pendurando o casaco atrás da porta e andando até onde o mais velho estava sentado, ainda arfando._

_- No banheiro... eu acho. – Disse Dean tentando disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto._

_John olhou para Dean com uma expressão desconfiada, como se estivesse tentando ler o mais velho. De repente, ele revirou os olhos e falou:_

_- Tava vendo filme pornô de novo, garoto? Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Disse rindo e caminhando em direção ao quarto._

_Dean soltou a respiração, que nem sabia que estava prendendo, e suspirou aliviado. Foi até o banheiro e bateu na porta._

_- Sam, tá tudo bem?_

_- Tá... me dá um minuto._

_- Eu vou pro quarto, quando sair daí, eu quero falar com você._

_Andou até o quarto e sentou na cama, esperando. 'É agora ou nunca', pensou. Tinha que contar pra Sam dos seus sentimentos, finalmente havia criado coragem. Também não achava que seria rejeitado, depois que Sam retribuiu tudo no sofá, e muito bem retribuído. Viu Sam entrar no quarto envergonhado, com as bochechas vermelhas. Parou de frente pra ele na cama e ficou olhando pra ele._

_- Sam... sobre o que aconteceu lá na sala..._

_- Tudo bem, não precisa me falar. Nunca mais vai acontecer, eu entendo._

_- Posso terminar de falar? – Dean perguntou sorrindo._

_- Claro._

_- Eu queria dizer que eu sempre quis fazer aquilo, você não tem idéia do quanto eu me reprimi todo esse tempo._

_Sam nada respondeu, apenas deu seu famoso sorriso com covinhas e pulou no colo de Dean, o beijando apaixonadamente._

_**Flashback off**_

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

**You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do  
**

**And it's breaking my heart in two  
**

**Because I never wanna see you a sad girl  
**

**Don't be a bad girl**

Depois desse dia, sua vida mudou completamente. Passou a namorar escondido de tudo e de todos com seu irmão. Algumas pessoas desconfiavam, mas não falavam nada. E assim foi até o dia que Sam decidiu ir pra faculdade.

- Mas porque você quer ir pra faculdade, garoto? Pra que você quer estudar? Você acha que algum dia vai ter uma vida normal, um emprego normal, uma família e uma casa com cerquinha branca?

- Dean, eu não agüento tudo isso! Eu só quero me sentir normal, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Ser normal é chato. Ser normal é não ser original. Ser normal é uma merda.

- Ser normal é seguro, Dean. Eu queria sim, ter uma vida normal, com casa, emprego, filhos...

- Coisa que eu nunca vou poder te dar, não é?

- Se você desistisse dessa vida e viesse comigo...

- Não, Sam! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer? Eu tenho que ficar com o pai, ajudar ele a matar aquele demônio que matou a minha mãe, que por sinal é a sua também, mas você não parece se importar muito com isso!

- É claro que eu me importo! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não vai adiantar de nada matar aquele demônio, a mamãe não vai voltar!

- A gente pode evitar que outras crianças percam a mãe e tenham uma infância que nem a nossa, arruinada!

- Mas porque eu tenho que fazer isso? Porque nós? Porque nós temos que nos arriscar pra salvar pessoas que nem conhecemos? Porque não pode ser outra pessoa?

- Porque você faz parte disso! Queira ou não, você está incluído nesse jogo, e você nunca vai conseguir ser normal enquanto isso não acabar, não entende? Isso está ligado a você, não tem como fugir. Aonde quer que você vá, isso vai junto!

**But if you wanna leave, take good care  
**

**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there  
**

**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

- Você que não entende, Dean! Eu sei que eu não posso me livrar dessa maldição, mas ir pra faculdade vai me fazer sentir um pouco mais normal, pelo menos uma vez na vida! É pedir demais?

- Não, mas é pedir demais eu me afastar de você e nunca mais te ver! É pedir demais deixar você ir pra longe de mim, conhecer alguma garota, se apaixonar por ela, comprar uma casa, formar uma família e nunca mais se lembrar que eu existo!

Sam ficou o encarando, incrédulo. Ele realmente achava que Sam iria o trair e nunca mais iria vê-lo? Não disse nada, apenas o puxou e o beijou apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram para pegar ar, Sam se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos do mais velho.

**Baby, I love you  
**

**But if you wanna leave, take good care  
**

**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there  
**

**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**And I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

- Você realmente acha que eu vou te esquecer? Que eu vou conhecer uma menina qualquer, te abandonar, formar uma família e nunca mais aparecer? É tão difícil assim de entender que eu te amo? Que eu nunca vou te deixar por nada nem ninguém nesse mundo? Dean, quando eu pedi pra ir pra faculdade, não era pra sempre. Assim que eu terminar eu volto pra você, ou você acha realmente que eu iria agüentar passar o resto a minha vida longe do meu amor? – Disse Sam sorrindo.

- Então não vá... – Disse Dean com uma expressão chorosa.

- Eu preciso. Mas eu não vou te deixar, eu prometo. Vou te ligar todo dia, toda noite, mandar postais... eu vou sempre estar com você, aqui ó. – Colocou a mão sobre o coração de Dean.

- Eu vou sentir saudades. – Disse Dean com os olhos marejados, lutando contra as lágrimas.

- Eu também. – Disse Sam num sussurro, dando um selinho no irmão.

O mais novo entrou no ônibus e sentou na janela, mandando um beijo para Dean, que pegou e mandou outro. Não importava a distância, aonde quer que fossem, estariam sempre juntos, de alma e coração.

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
**

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
**

**And I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

**

* * *

**

Reviews ? {:


End file.
